roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Egg Unit
(Note: This page is currently a fandom based one for the Sonic Fandom.) ' The Bad Egg Unit is a collaboration faction created by various members of the Sonic fandom, including Saren the Dark Lynx and Jaredthefox92. They are a cover black ops unit that is in the service of the Eggman Empire. Unlike Eggman's standard forces the B.E.U is known to only offer voluntary cybernetic augmentation to each of it's members in return for a greater allegiance for its many 'meta Mobian' members, as well as it's participation in fighting threats that the Egg Empire cannot simply deal by sending more cannon fodder and robots at, such as dealing with the Eternal Army and theHeart Bleeders in the ''Flawed Deities ''verse, and the New Order in the ''Dimensional Wars universe. Canon Members and Postions (See Deviantart for details.) *Grandmaster Zac the bat: The Leader '''(Owner: Webdisaster01) *Thorn the Monkey: The biological specialist, reconnaissance specialist. (Owner: Jaredthefox92) ' *Amanda Bradanska the fox: The Medic, the cook, the magic specialist '(Owner: Jaredthefox92) *Dr.Ophelia Daniel the Fox: The giant, the heavy assault,the tank, the R&D specialist. (Owner: Jaredthefox92) *Viga: The human, the mercenary with superpowers, the infiltrator.(Owner: Orcbrother) *Apex the Dolphin: Maritime expert, field strategist (Owner: Jaredthefox92) *Rukus the Cat: Reconnaissance specialist, sharpshooter. (Owner: Jaredthefox92) *Joker J (formerly Julian Robotnik): The Wild Card''' (Owner: The-Eggman-Empire) ' *Wrath the fox: The mascot, the scrappy, Ophelia's sidekick. '(Owner: Jaredthefox92)' *Jacob Aksenoil the lion: The monetary benefactor, the black market dealer, the rich guy with connections. '(Owner: cassidythehedgehog1)' *Dr.Brunia Praxton the fox: The astronomical physicist, the alien, the crazy woman with plasma powers, the loner. '(Owner: Jaredthefox92) ''' Policies: The Bad Egg Unit is known as a very dangerous lose outfit of super-beings and super-criminals. Thus Eggman is well aware of how dangerous it is to have them both working for him or even against him. Thus the Unit is not officially a part of the Egg Empire, but unofficially they take orders from him and fight his enemies. It is known they are headed by a leader known as a 'Grandmaster', a bat Mobian named Zac. The Unit takes orders from Eggman through him, that being said the members are allowed a lot of independence as long as they use their supernatural gifts and talents against enemies such as the Freedom Fighters, and G.U.N. Base of Operations: B.E.U forces are known to work independently from Egg forces, thus they're known to be stationed at various undisclosed and hidden locations throughout Mobius.They are required to acquire their own previsions and resources separate from the empire and thus they rely on stolen enemy and even civilian resources. Uniform: The standard colors of the Bad Egg Unit are dark crimson, grey, camoflauge green, or black. However many of the members choose to dress in their various costumes in order to hide any affiliation with the terrorist organization. While cybernetics and implants are seen within the unit, it is noted that several members are not so easily augmented, or flat out refuse to be augmented without causing a fight,(that would be very detrimental to the group and its operation) thus voluntary augmentation is optional as long as loyalty to the unit, (and more importantly the empire) is maintainted. History: The B.E.U arose out of the need for Eggman to retain certain Mobian individuals that simply couldn't be dealt with by force, especially other villainous factions and Mobians that would be too difficult to handle by just attacking and roboticizing them. Thus Eggman thought it would be better if he created an organization that he would have to use the destructive power of highly dangerous Mobians against his foes with them simply wearing the proverbial 'group team shit' so to speak. When more supernatural and united foes such as the Eternal Army came about the Bad Egg Unit was formerly organized as a covert strike force to fight fire with fire by having these highly dangerous super soldiers combat the forces of the supernatural. Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Armies